Seungkwan
) |birth_place=Busan, South Korea |occupation=Singer, MC |active=2015–present |height=175 cm |weight=61 kg |blood_type=B |agency=Pledis Entertainment |associated_acts=SEVENTEEN Vocal Team SVT BSS |other_names = |zodiac_sign = Capricorn|nationality = Korean|signature = |social_media = |hometown = Jeju, Jeju-do, South Korea|group_debut = May 26, 2015 (SEVENTEEN) March, 2018 (SVT BSS)|sns = }}Boo Seung Kwan (Korean: 부승관; born January 16, 1998), better known as Seungkwan, is a South Korean singer and songwriter under Pledis Entertainment. He is a member of the South Korean boy group SEVENTEEN. Profile * Stage Name: '''Seungkwan (승관) * '''Sub-Unit: ** Vocal Team ** SVT BSS * Position: ** Main Vocalist Career 2015–present: Debut with Seventeen and solo activities In 2015, Seungkwan debuted with the South Korea boy band, Seventeen. Their first EP 17 Carat was digitally released on May 29. On March 14, a representative of tvN drama Mother revealed that Seungkwan has participated in the OST titled "Kind of Love". "Kind of Love" portrays a sorrowful love story with an acoustic sound. On March 21, 2018, Seungkwan, together with bandmates Hoshi ans DK debuted as a subgroup called SVT BSS, a common nickname for the three members together. The group released their debut single "Just Do It" and enjoyed a short promotion period. Seungkwan was cast in the talk show Unexpected Q in 2018. He was awarded the Rookie (Music and Talk) award at the 2018 MBC Entertainment Awards. In 2019, Seungkwan became a cast member for Prison Life of Fools, alongside Got7's JB, Jang Do-yeon, Jeong Hyeong-don and many more. Seungkwan has also been cast in the talk show Five Cranky Brothers in 2019. Filmography TV shows Music Video Appearances Music shows Credits ✓''' = Participates as writing/composer/Arrange'' ''✖ = Not participated as writing/composer/Arrange' SEVENTEEN Discography BSS Discography Discography OSTs * Mother OST Part.5 (2018) Awards and Nominations Trivia * '''Nickname: '''Sr. Mic, MC Boo, DJ Boo, Boonon, Orange Boo * '''Family:' Mom, dad and 2 older sisters (born in 1989 and 1994) * Education: ** Donggwang elementary school (Graduated) ** Jeju Jeil Middle School (Moved out) ** Daemyeong Middle School (Graduated) ** Seoul Broadcasting High School (Graduated) * Specialty: Singing, Saving the atmosphere/mood, Writing lyrics, MC, DJ-ing, Vocal imitations, Vocal director * Hobby: Calligraphy, Basketball, Volleyball, Musical singing * Training Period: 3 years and 2 months * Favorite Drinks: Americano * Favorite Animals: Puppy * Favorite Body Parts: Cheek bones * Favorite Colors: Pastel colors * MBTI Personality types: ENFP (Campaigner) * He joined Pledis Entertainment on June 2012. * The meaning behind his real name is that Boo means ‘adult’, Seung means ‘success and ‘Kwan’ means generous. He wants to be a generous successor. He tries hard to be generous and loves giving energy to other people. * Since his first year of elementary school, he participated in Childrens’ Song Festivals which were held in school. Since he’s from Jeju, he never thought of becoming a singer. Luckily, he got casted via an internet video his teacher recorded of him singing at the song festival because he was singing his/her favorite song. Videos COVER 승관 - Beautiful Tomorrow (원곡 박효신) COVER 승관 - 내 생에 아름다운 (원곡 K.will) ��널~끊겠어↗️ 어↗️ 어↗️ 어↗️ 역대급 라이브!! 부승관 - 와이파이 켜짐! 귀에 맴도는 중독성 치사량 주의⚠⚠ (원곡 윤종신) 세로라이브, SERO LIVE COVER 승관 - Love poem (원곡 아이유) Gallery Official Links * Instagram Category:Members Category:Vocal Team Category:SVT BSS Category:Seungkwan Category:1998 Category:January Category:B Blood Type